Scooby-Doo
Scoobert "Scooby" "Dooby" Doo is the titular main protagonist of the popular Hanna-Barbera franchise of the same name. He is the pet and life long companion of Shaggy Rogers and his three school friends Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley in many iterations, including the original series, is regarded as a unique Great Dane dog who is able to speak in broken English, unlike most other dogs in his reality, and usually puts the letter R in front of words spoken. Other incarnations, such as A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, present talking dogs like Scooby as quite common. The head of children's programming at CBS, Fred Silverman came up with the character's name from the syllables "doo-be-doo-be-doo" in Frank Sinatra's hit song, Strangers in the Night. He is voiced by the late Don Messick (1969-1994), Scott Innes (1998-2001), and currently Frank Welker (2003-present). He was also voiced briefly by Neil Fanning in 2002 and 2004 in live action. Personality Different iterations of the character have been developed and expanded in the various series featuring the characters, many of them contradicting, such as the original series and recent live-action movies where Shaggy and Scooby-Doo first meet as older teenagers for the first time, contradicting the "A Pup Named Scooby-Doo" animated series where they know each other from almost infancy. In all versions of the character, ‎Scooby-Doo and Shaggy share several personality traits, mostly being cowardly and perpetually hungry. But their friends (Velma, Daphne, Shaggy and Fred) encourage them to go after the costumed villains, usually with "Scooby Snacks", a biscuit-like dog treat or cookie snack (usually shaped like a bone or, in later versions of the cartoons, Scooby's dog tag), though Scooby's inherent loyalty and courage does often force him to take a more heroic stands. Scooby has a speech impediment and tends to pronounce most words as if they begin with an "R", though most characters are able to understand him perfectly. In most iterations, he keeps his sentences relatively short, usually using charades for anything longer than three or four words. His catch phrase, usually howled at the end of every episode, is "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" or "Rooby-Rooby-Roo". He also usually says, at least once per episode, "Ruh-roh, Raggy" ("Uh-oh, Shaggy"). His quirky chuckle is often also in an episode, but it changed slightly when Frank Welker took over the voice of Scooby. Scooby's voice is similar to that of the earlier character Astro The Dog from The Jetsons. Appearance and anatomy Scooby is brown from head to toe with several distinctive black spots on his upper body and doesn't seem to have a melanistic mask. He is generally a quadruped, but displays bipedal 'human' characteristics occasionally. Scooby also has thumbs and can use his front paws like hands. He has a black nose and wears an off-yellow, diamond shaped-tagged blue collar with an "SD" (his initials) and has four toes on each foot and unlike other dogs, Scooby only has one pad on the sole of each of his feet (so that it was easier to draw in the Scooby-Doo Annuals). Scooby has a fully prehensile tail he can use to swing from or press buttons. Both his head and tail are malleable and useful as a communication aid or creating a distraction Creator Iwao Takamoto later explained that before he designed the character, he first spoke to a Great Dane breeder, who described to him the desirable characteristics of a pedigree dog. Takamoto then drew Scooby as the opposite of this. He said "I decided to go the opposite way and gave him a hump back, bowed legs, small chin and such. Even his colour is wrong." According to the official magazine that accompanied the 2002 movie, Scooby is seven years old (forty-nine in stereotypical dog years) Original Incarnation Early Life Scooby was born as a puppy. One day he was adopted by a young boy named Shaggy Rogers. The two of them became best friends. Scooby and Shaggy eventually met Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley and began solving mysteries with them. Scooby and his siblings Ruby-Doo, Skippy-Doo and Howdy-Doo were born in the Dooville Veterinary Hospital in the town of Dooville not to far away from Coolsville. His home was Doo Manor, which is located at the Knittingham Puppy Farm at the edge of Coolsville and Dooville. From an early age Scooby and Shaggy have developed a fear of monsters this is because their first babysitter looked like a monster. Then they ran into a fish monster as they tried to get away from their babysitter. In his youngerdays Scooby-Doo along with rest of Mystery Inc. became friends with Arlene Wilcox. A Pup Named Scooby-Doo Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo, Where Are You? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The New Scooby-Doo Movies Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here The Scooby-Doo Show Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980 Series) At some point, Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo joined Mystery Inc. Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1982 Series) Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries Season 1 (The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show) Insert Details Here Season 2 (The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries) Insert Details Here The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scrappy-Doo Film Trilogy Scooby-Doo Meets The Boo Brothers Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo And The Reluctant Werewolf Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! In Arabian Nights Insert Details Here 1998-2001 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Witch's Ghost Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Alien Invaders Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Cyber Chase Insert Details Here 2003 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Legend of The Vampire Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico Insert Details Here What's New Scooby-Doo? Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Season 3 Insert Details Here 2004-2009 Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo and The Loch-Ness Monster Insert Details Here Aloha, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo In Where's My Mummy? Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Pirates Ahoy! Insert Details Here Chill Out, Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Goblin King Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Samurai Sword Insert Details Here 2010-Current Direct-To-Video Animated Movies Scooby-Doo: Abracadabra-Doo! Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Camp Scare Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Legend of The Phantosaur Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Music of The Vampire Insert Details Here Big Top Scooby-Doo Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon In Scooby-Doo: Mask of The Blue Falcon, Scooby and the gang go to a comic book convention. Scooby-Doo: Stage Fright Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: WrestleMania Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: FrankenCreepy Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Moon Monster Madness Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and Kiss: Rock And Roll Mystery Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Shaggy's Showdown Insert Details Here 2012-2015 TV Specials Scooby-Doo: Spooky Games Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Haunted Holidays Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Spooky Scarecrow Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Mecha Mutt Menace Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Ghastly Goals Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo and The Beach Beastie Insert Details Here Supernatural Season 13 Scoobynatural Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood In the universe of the first official Scooby-Doo movie Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood, Scooby and the gang know their TV stars. Live-Action Movies Theatrical Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Movie Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Insert Details Here Direct-To-Video Live-Action Movies Scooby-Doo: The Mystery Begins Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo: Curse of The Lake Monster Insert Details Here Shaggy And Scooby-Doo Get A Clue Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo Adventures: The Mystery Map Insert Details Here Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! Season 1 Insert Details Here Season 2 Insert Details Here LEGO Incarnation LEGO Scooby-Doo: Knight Time Terror Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Haunted Hollywood Insert Details Here LEGO Scooby-Doo: Blowout Beach Bash Insert Details Here Videogames Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! Unmasked Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! First Frights Insert Details Here Scooby-Doo! And The Spooky Swamp Insert Details Here Trivia * Scooby and Shaggy make an appearance in Looney Tunes Back In Action at the Warner Brothers studio talking about their dislike of the live action movie with Matthew Lillard who played Shaggy in the film. * In the A Pup Named Scooby-Doo episode Lights...Camera...Monster Shaggy mentions that Scooby is allergic to cattails. * It is mentioned in Mask of the Blue Falcon that Blue Falcon's enemy Mr. Hyde was the first monster that Scooby and Shaggy learned to fear. * Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy have meet Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy and Gill-Man more than one time. Scooby and Shaggy along with the rest of the gang caught Big Bob Oakley who was disguised as Dracula, Wolfman and Frankenstein's Monster in the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode A Gaggle of Galloping Ghost. * Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy and Daphne met the real Dracula, his wife and Frankenstein's Monster in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode Who's Minding the Monster. The gang also has an encounter with Dracula, his wife, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy, Gill-Man and the Invisible Man in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle when the monster's are being haunted by the Ghost Dr. Van Helsing. * Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy also have seen Dracula, Frankenstein's Monster and the Mummy in the Reluctant Werewolf movie. The three heroes also encountered Dracula, Wolfman, Frankenstein's Monster, the Mummy and their daughters in the Ghoul School movie. Scooby, Shaggy and his nephew also see Gill-Man and his daughter at the end of Ghoul School. * Scooby's picture is show on a box of Scooby Snacks in the Dexter's Laboratory episode A Story. Both Scooby and the Scooby Snacks are only shown because of Hanna-Barbera originally working on the show. * Original in the Scooby-Doo Where Are You episode Foul Play in Funland it is revealed that Scooby didn't like clams at first but in later series like The Scooby-Doo Show and other series Scooby is seen eating clams. * In the New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episode Happy Birthday Scooby-Doo, Shaggy mentions that he and Scooby had a monstrous childhood. Category:Characters Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Cartoon characters Category:Dogs Category:Sidekicks Category:Cowards Category:Idiots Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male damsels Category:Uncles Category:Pets Category:Genies Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Detectives